bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AceFinalFantasyGamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Nine Heavenly Kings Read Below, and No you may not be a member of the Counsel Nine, May not Over power, and MAY NOT godmod, if you do, your article will be deleted--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Dont make your character stronger than The Leader, dont make your release some godly power, and the Counsel nine of the Heavenly kings inst accepting members at this time.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You can make a Heavenly King without them being in the Counsel Nine. The Counsel Nine is like the Central 46 mixed with Gotei 13 Captains, so you do not need to have to be a member to be a Kyuutentei (Nine Heavenly King), as the race is Kyuutentei.....If you dont understand fill free to leave me a message. --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 23:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Guidelines on creation # Not all Counsel Members have to have a Vast Spiritual Pressure # All Tebanasu Gyoukou must be reasonable and non godmoded or OP'ed and none can be more powerful than Okayaki's Mekkikai (once its created) because he is the Leader of the Counsel Nine. # A Tebanasu Gyoukou can be anything not just elemental based # Do Not Just copy and reword Okayaki's bio please, i put time and effort into him and i dont want him just copied. # Not all members have to a grandmaster at something the only reason that Okayaki is a grandmaster at most skills is because he created them # Any other questions ask me on my talk page --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Template Use this, http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bleach_Character_Infobox_%28Human%29 just copy and paste it into your article and then format it like Yuki is formatted.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC)